Pictures of You
by Flame-Hazel-18
Summary: Bella jumps in La Push and has a concussion and losses all of her memories. But when she finds gifts and pictures in her room of a man she doesn't know, her life changes forever. R&R!
1. 1 Surprises

I felt the rocks jamming into my back as water spewed out of my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw a man sitting looking at me.

"Bells, you're okay!" He said enthusiastically even thought he looked like he was on the verge of tears. He hugged me.

I looked around. The man saw the confusion in my eyes.

"Bella, are you alright?"He asked, his voice getting higher and higher with worry.

"Who is Bella?" I asked, "and, who am I, and who are you?" I was confused beyond belief. At my words I saw all color drain from the man's face. He looked as though he had never seen sunlight. All the happiness form the minute before had disappeared without a trace.

"You are Bella; do you really not remember anything?" He asked me, speaking in a decibel that was growing ever higher.

"No," I said "I have no idea why I'm here or why I'm wet or who you are. Obviously I'm still able to talk and breathe, but I don't remember much beyond that."

He grew even paler, if that was possible. I felt horrible, I knew I was the reason for him being here and his sadness, I just couldn't remember why I had come here in the first place. Although, I wasn't even sure where 'here' was.

"I'm Jacob Black," he said slowly, sounding as if he was weighing each word. His face almost looked hopeful for a moment, he must have been hoping something would click in my brain, and my eyes would light up, and my brain would whirr back to a start, and I would remember everything. I continued to stare blankly back at him and his face fell. "I have been your friend for years. And you are Isabella Swan, but you hate being called Isabella so you ask everyone to call you Bella. I'm going to take you home to your father, Charlie."

He helped me into a car. I wasn't sure if it was his or mine. It was a red Chevy Truck. The engine roared to life as I thought about what he had told me. Names of people whose faces I wouldn't be able to remember. I knew so little and my brain was already working overtime to process it all. What else didn't I know?

**Now**

I walked into school talking to Angela. Just one week until graduation. As we discussed the Trigonometry homework, my cell phone began to ring. It was Jake.

I answered the call, "Hi Jake."

"Hi Bells."

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing the tension in his voice.

"It's Billy," he replied grimly after a long pause. "I'm at the hospital with him, he just had a stroke."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I said turning around to go back the way I had come from. Angela looked confused but followed.

"Bells, you don't have to..."

"Yes I do, I'll be right there, bye." I said, hanging up without waiting for a response.

Angela looked at me quizzically.

"Billy just had a stroke. I'm going to the hospital to meet Jake."

I ran to my car, leaving Angela looking horror-struck on the sidewalk.

"Billy Black, please" I said to the women at the front desk of the hospital, clicking my tongue impatiently.

"Are you family" She asked me in an irritated voice.

"I'm his daughter-in-law." I lied slyly.

"Shouldn't you be in school or something?" She sneered, looking down at me over the top of her glasses.

"I'm on break," I said, getting angrier with every word. "Can't you just tell me where the room is?"

"Room 412, the elevators are that way, around the corner." She snapped, going back to her computer.

"Thank you." I said in a sarcastic, mock sweet voice. The elevator was closing as I got to it.

"Hold the elevator please!" I yelled down the hallway. I hand shot between the closing doors and they began to re-open.

"Sure," a voice from behind the doors replied. As his face into view, it looked shocked and disbelieving. "Bella?" the voice asked, amazed.

"Yes, I'm Bella, who are you?" I said, feeling stupid that I didn't know this beautiful man. You think a perfect face like his would be hard to forget.

"Um, you don't remember me?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"No, I'm sorry. When was the last time we met?" I asked, racking my brains to find a name to go with Mr. Perfect.

"About two years ago." He replied in a voice that sounded almost automatic.

"That explains it," I said, feeling more confident. "I had an accident a year or so ago and I got amnesia. So, who are you?"

"Oh, just a person who used to go to school with you," he said, strolling ut of the elevator as the door as they opened on his floor.

"Wait, I..." I was cut off as the elevator doors shut. I was extremely confused, but I had learned to deal with that since the accident. The elevator doors opened once again and I ran out, almost colliding with a passing nurse. "Sorry!" I yelled over my shoulder as he picked himself up off the floor. _410,411,412!_ I thought, sprinting down the hall.

I walked in the door and immediately saw Jake. He stood up from the chair next to the hospital bed and crossed the bed in two long strides.

"How is he?" I asked as Jake leaned down and kissed me. I walked over to the hospital bed.

"Don't talk about me like I'm dead." Billy said grumpily, hugging me.

"Hi Billy," I said, laughing. "How do you feel?" I asked him.

"I JUST HAD A STROKE! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" He yelled, I knew he was faking because, even thought his lips were scowling, his eyes dance happily.

"Alright, alright," a nurse walking in to change Billy's bed linens said, she turned to me. "If you are going to continually upset the patient, I going to have to ask you to leave." She said angrily.

_Part of her job must be to yell at people._ I thought. When she left, Billy, Jake and I began laughing heartily.

"I had to come and make sure you were okay. I actually got pulled over for running a red light. It was one of Charlie's friends though. He let me off with a warning and said he'd tell Charlie to come down to the hospital." I informed the two of them. "I need to call the school and tell them that I will be gone all day." I whispered to Jake. He nodded and I walked out into the hall and dialed the office number. While I was on hold, I heard Billy and Jake talking.

"Where is it? Do you have it?" I heard Billy ask Jake in a hushed whisper.

"It's right here dad, everything's fine." He replied in the same tone.

As I pondered what they were talking about, I heard a click and an irritated, nasally voice say "Hello?"

"Hi," I said as sweetly as I could manage. "This is Bella Swan, there is a family emergency and I just called to tell you I am going to be absent all day."

"Alright," the voce replied. "Thank you, have a nice day." She said in a very unconvincing voice. I'm sure high school attendance secretary was not a job ANYONE would purposely sign up for. I'm sure pleasant was a word no longer in her vocabulary.

I walked back into the hospital room and my cell phone began to ring. I recognized the number and answered. "Hi Dad," I said into the phone.

"Hi Bells, I just wanted to let you know I am going to leave soon, but it will be about an hour before I get there."

"Okay dad," I replied. "I'll see you then, I love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye." He said. I heard a click.

"What'd the chief say?" Billy asked as I slid my phone back into the pocket of my jeans.

"He's going to be here in about one hour." Jake had sat down again on the seat next to the hospital bed. I looked around and saw that it was the only chair. I sat down on Jake's lap.

A few minutes later, my stomach began to rumble. I stood up and said "I'm going to go grab a bite to eat, Jake, do you want to come?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, grabbing his raincoat as I reached for my umbrella.

We got in an elevator and rode slowly downward in silence. It reminded me of my only too odd ride in this very same elevator earlier. The strange man was not here this time, though. Just me and Jake. We exited the front doors and walked to the diner. We split a pizza and talked about graduation the following week. We walked back to the hospital, Jake's arm around my waist, my head on his shoulder. My cell phone chose a very inconvenient ring; I stopped walking and regretfully pulled away.

"Hey Ang," I answered, some-what irritated.

"Hey I just called to see how Billy was." She said, sounding extremely nervous.

"He was fine when we left; Jake and I just finished lunch." I replied.

"Oh good, I'm so glad." She said, letting out her held breath. "Okay, I'll let you get back to your boyfriend." She said, and then hung up.

"Goodbye to you too, Angela," I snickered. "Hey Jake, we should probably get back if we are going to meet my dad." I said over my shoulder.

"Alright, in just a minute," he said quietly.

I turned around to see him kneeling on the ground.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said, pulling a box out of his pocket and flipping it open to reveal a gorgeous ring. "Will you marry me?"


	2. 2 Slipup

"Yes" I said, almost in tears. He stood up and hugged me.

We were walking through the front doors as I fingered the beautiful ring on my fingering the beautiful ring. The ring was a simple gold band with a diamond cut into the shape of a heart on it. I was so happy, but there was a part of me that was worried. I had that feeling of butterflies in my stomach, the nervousness that gnawed at me, the kind that makes your head ache. How was I going to tell Charlie?

Charlie knew that Jake and I were together and he loved the Blacks, but he had never fully forgiven Jake for not taking care of me enough to prevent 'the accident'. Charlie was still grateful to Jake for saving my life, and I knew that he still blamed himself. It was just one of those "if I had never done this, that never would have happened"; I guess he thought that if I never moved to Forks to live with him, I never would have jumped off the cliffs in La Push. He knew I would never be the same, but I was about as close as I could get.

It was funny. Through all of my childhood, I had imagined my engagement proposal to be on a cruise or the ring given as a Christmas or birthday present. Something big and out of the ordinary, but this, I realized, was better. Just splitting a pizza and going for a walk.

Now I understood what Jake and Billy had been talking about earlier, the engagement ring.

It was a little awkward to think of. Jacob, first my best friend, then my boyfriend, now my fiancée, and soon my husband. It was strange, but wonderful.

We were walking in the doors of the hospital when the cruiser pulled up. "Jake" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth. He leaned down a little so he could hear me. "What do I tell my dad? I mean, don't get me wrong, I want him to know about us, but I have to figure out how to tell him. He doesn't approve of early marriages."

"I know," he breathed back as the cruiser door opened. "I thought about that too, just your hand in your pocket or take the ring off until we figure out a way to tell him."

"Okay" I replied as Charlie saw us and waved. I very carefully waved back with my right hand and then shoved both into my sweatshirt pockets. Charlie walked to the door of the hospital and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hi Bells, Hi Jake," He greeted us as we led him through the hospital toward Billy's ward. When we passed, I didn't fail to notice the sharp glare the woman at the front desk gave me.

As we walked in the door to Room 412, a nurse was in the room tending to all of Billy's tubes and IVs. She glanced up and saw the three of us.

"Only one visitor at…" She broke off as she looked up again. "Oh," she said, embarrassed as her face turned red as a tomato "Oh dear, I'm sorry Chief Swan, stay here with the others as long as you like." She excused herself and we all chuckled.

"Hey Chief,"

"Hey Billy, how're you feeling?"

Billy rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Been better,"

Charlie and I stayed for a few hours, then we went home, promising to bring food the next day. I drove my car, following behind Charlie. I thought and thought about what and how to tell him about me and Jake. I was beginning to think once he was feeling better, maybe Billy could tell him. I fingered the ring; it was so beautiful, but not big or flashy. Jake knew me, it seemed, more than I did, which was probably true. He knew me before the accident, which is something I didn't. She was just a stranger to me. I sighed, no use crying over spilled milk.

I walked into the door and saw Charlie turning on the big game. We had been watching it at the hospital, but since it was almost six and we were hungry, we decided to come home.

"Hey, dad" I said to him from the stairs.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm going to go call Angela and ask her to email me the homework from today so I can at least get started on it."

He didn't reply, but I understood, the game was on, and he didn't want to miss a second. I ran up the stairs two at a time, tripped on the last stair, and stumbled into my room and shut the door. I dialed Jake.

"Hey," he answered. "Think of anything yet?"

"Do you think Billy would tell him?"

"I already tried that, he said no and went into this long lecture about how 'marriage is a long ride and there are bumps in the road' and we have to 'work through them as a test of our compatibility.'"

"What?"

"I have no clue."

I laughed. "I have an idea, lets run to Vegas, get married there and go to Hawaii or some other warm place and never look back." I joked, only half serious.

"Bells, honestly?"

"No, I know that you probably think we should do a real wedding with flowers and a cake and me in a big white dress in a church because you don't want me to miss anything because I'm marrying a werewolf, right?"

"No, I'm flexible on the church part." He laughed.

"Jake, I'm serious." I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella, I would marry you in sweatpants in a trailer with a country hillbilly with one tooth for a witness, but I know that's not what you want."

"Dang, I was right."

"Right about what?" he asked, confused.

"You know me just as well as I do."

He laughed.

"And not only that but you're using it to your advantage." I said trying to sound angry but to no avail.

"Bella?" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Hold on," I said to Jake. "Yeah, Dad?" I called back.

"Can you come down here a minute?" He replied. I heard a sizzle and a cry of pain and knew Charlie was trying to cook something.

"I have to go; I'll call you back in a few hours." I said into the receiver.

"Okay, bye Bells,"

"Bye Jake," I said, flipping my phone shut. I ran down the stairs to see Charlie attempting to make grilled cheese. He had an ice pack on his finger.

"Did you _shut_ your finger in the oven?" I said, dumbfounded.

"No," he said defensively. "The stupid thing jumped out and grabbed my hand and then shoved my finger in the cooker-thingy." He chuckled.

"Here, I'll do it." I said, laughing. I was so happy. Charlie and I were joking around, Billy was going to be okay, and I was en…

I pulled my hand back into my pocket a second too late. In a moment, the jubilance turned to pure bedlam.

Charlie reached to grab my hand as I tried to pull away. He grabbed my wrist and wrenched my hand out of my pocket.

His eyes bulged out of his head.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" He roared. That was the second time someone had called me by my full name. I would much rather still be at the first one.

"What dad? Yes Jake proposed to me and I said yes. I'm going to be 19 soon, I'm legally an adult, and I can make my own choices!" I screamed back, this was not how I had wanted this to go.

"Well, if you're such and 'adult' now, then I guess you can fend for yourself, I guess you don't need me in the picture anymore!"

"You know dad, if you're going to freak out like this, maybe you're right!"

Charlie was positively smoking now, his face was bright red. "Either tell Jake no, or GET OUT!"

I stormed upstairs as tears streamed down my cheeks. I called Angela.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ang,"

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Charlie's kicking me out of the house, can I come and stay with you for a day or two until I can get a plane ticket to Florida?"

"Bella, you know you can stay as long as you want. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you Ang, bye." I replied, hanging up. I loved Angela, she never pried, and wouldn't ask, but always waited for you to tell her, and she was always there.

I threw all of my stuff into my suitcase and ran down the stairs and out the door. I was in my truck and on my way to Angela's. I didn't look back.

As I reached Angela's, I saw her waiting for me on her front porch. Angela immediately informed me that we were alone for the week. Her dad had left her mom some time ago, and her mom was in New York on a business trip. She hugged me, and even though she didn't say anything, her eyes were curious beyond belief. She saw how red and puffy my eyes were, and knew that I didn't want to talk yet.

Angela led me to the kitchen where we put together our foot tall ice cream sandwich. They had a scoop of chocolate, vanilla, chocolate chip, cookies and cream, and fudge trax ice cream with a chocolate chip cookie on either end and one in the middle. We were lucky if we finished half of it.

After we made the sandwich, we walked downstairs to the extra office next to Angela's room. Angela and her mom had made it into a theatre room. We turned on a TV channel that had a back to back marathon of Bill and Ted movies and settled in for the night. We fell asleep and I woke up around 3 a.m. I woke Angela so she could set her alarm so we wouldn't miss school.

As she settled back into the couch, I said "Okay, I'm ready to talk know."

She looked at me and waited. "Charlie kicked me out because today, right after you called to check on Billy, Jake asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

Angela's mouth dropped practically to the floor. "So, he kicked you out for getting engaged to the man who is the reason you're alive right now?" She was appalled. Another reason to love Angela, no matter what, she was always on your side.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said. I held up my hand so she could see the ring. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth as I began crying again. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and came back. Angela hugged me.

The next morning, I awoke to the alarm Angela had set. It was 5:00 a.m. I groaned. Why did we have to go to school so early? Angela flipped me off the couch, seeing my scheme to go back to sleep.

"Come on lazy! You missed school yesterday, you can't skip today, today's graduation rehearsal!" She grunted trying to lift me up off the floor.

"Angela, I swear once I'm awake enough to get up I'm going to make you pay for dumping me on the floor."

She sighed, "Okay but if you don't hurry up, there's a glass of ice water in the kitchen with your name on it!"


	3. 3 Secrets

We walked into the school building and I felt like I was going to puke. Everyone saw, everyone knew, everyone stared. The ring felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. People started whispering to each other.

"Ang, everyone's staring at me." I whispered.

"Bella, you're like, the first person in the school to get engaged, it's big news. Plus, even though it's only you and I who know, but being betrothed to a werewolf is kind of rumor-worthy!"

"Shhhh, Ang, no one's supposed to know! Not even you!"

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding!" She walked away, seeing Ben at the other end of the hall. I could tell that they were talking about me because they kept looking back at me. The bell rang and I walked to my first class. There was a new student in our class, which was really strange because we had less than a month of school left. Something triggered in my brain. This was Mr. Amazing from the elevator in the hospital the day before. He was so beautiful. His eyes were the color of topaz, and his bronze hair was tousled to perfection. His face set off a very faint memory in the back of my mind. I tried to remember, but I felt like I was in a dream, continually running for something that I just couldn't reach.

I walked up to him. "Hi," I said. "I believe I talked to you yesterday, you know my name, and I would like to know yours."

He turned to me. "I'm Edward, and," His eyes flashed to my ring, I pretended not to notice. "I, uhhh…"

He was cut off as the warning bell rang. We all took our seats, except for Edward. Instead, he walked up to our teacher, got his books, and was pointed to an empty seat, the only empty seat, the one next to me. We didn't speak at all during class. I tried to pay attention, but biology was so boring, so I tried to remember exactly who I was sitting next to.

When the bell rang, Edward practically ran out the door. He looked angry and sad. I wondered what his problem was, then realized it was probably me. I thought hard to remember him as I walked quickly to my next class; I needed to talk to Angela about this. I was the first person in the classroom, unfortunately, Mike Newton was the second.

He looked at my hand. "So it's true, huh? I can't believe you're really marrying that creep." He said, then he walked away before I could tell him off. Angela walked into the room next. I grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her away from Tyler, who she was talking to.

She sat down on my desk and sipped out of her water bottle. "Okay," I said. "Tell me, and tell me now, and don't leave anything out. Who is Edward? What happened between me and him? And why does he act so weird around me?"

Angela spit out a mouthful of water. "He's back?" she gurgled, water running down her chin. "That's why everyone's gossiping and looking at you Bella, they think you're engaged to Edward!"

"Why would they think that?" I demanded.

"Uhhh…" Angela was saved by the bell.

I didn't see Angela for the rest of the day, but I knew that I would have her cornered when we got back to her house. As I walked out of the school doors, I saw Charlie's cruiser parked next to my truck. He saw me and got out of his car and walked over to where I was standing. I knew I couldn't out run him, but I pretended that I didn't see him and continued walking to my truck. He walked over to me and stammered "Bells, I-I'm sorry. Will you please c-come home?"

I just nodded and walked toward my truck. I picked up my stuff from Angela's, who was conveniently not home, and headed to Charlie's.

I drove home with a mission in mind. I was going to look through every family photo album until I figured out who Edward was. If we had been close enough that people thought we were engaged, there had to be a picture of him somewhere.

I walked in the door and headed for the basement. I grabbed a stack of photo albums so heavy, they nearly knocked me off my feet. I counted six albums, and figured that was a good start. I carried the albums up to my room, and tried to set them down on my dresser. They were so heavy that my whole dresser fell over. The albums hit my bedroom floor with a sickening crunch. I sighed and started picking them up one by one. Charlie yelled up the stairs. "Bells? What was that? Are you okay?"

I'm fine dad!" I shouted back as I picked up the last album. I realized the floor board was broken. I tried to pick up all the pieces of the broken board. I wondered if insta-dry glue could fix a floor board. I noticed that it was hollow beneath the floorboard, and a small shine underneath my floor. I reached down through the cobwebs and my fingers locked on a small, flat, plastic square box. I lifted it out and realized it was a C.D.

I popped the C.D. in my player and hit play. The most beautiful lullaby floated out and filled my ears. The piano's soft, sweet music was intoxicating, and I felt a memory swimming back in front of my eyes. I knew this song, but I couldn't quite put a finger on where it had come from.

Still listening to the C.D., I grabbed a flashlight and shined it back into the hole in my floor. I saw some pictures in the bottom. I snatched them out and looked at them. They were of me and Edward. Edward had his arm around me.

It was as though everything was back in focus. I grabbed my keys and stormed down the stairs.


	4. 4 Confrontation

"You didn't tell me." I said to Charlie. He looked confused. "I remember dad, I remember Edward, and all the Cullens. I remember being in the hospital. I remember Edward leaving." By this point, I was crying. "Why did you lie to me?" he looked bewildered.

"Bella, you were like a zombie, you didn't talk to anyone, I wanted you to be happy again."

"I understand what you mean, but you lied to me, I just, I need to get away for a little bit." I said, grabbing my keys. "I'll be back in a few hours."

I got in my truck and drove off. I had intended to just drive around for a while, but next thing I knew I was at the Cullen's. As I got out of my truck, I saw Edward standing next to me.

"Alice told you?" I asked him.

"Yes," he replied pulling me toward him. He raised my head up and his lips found mine. I was swept up by his smell, his arms around me, everything. He kissed me and I didn't pull away, at first. Eventually, I pushed him back."

"Edward, I'm engaged." I said breathlessly.

"I know," he whispered, kissing me again. I pushed him away immediately, and opened my car door. "I can catch you; you know that, don't you?"

"Yes," I said. "But you won't."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want you to." I stated simply. He looked shocked as I drove off.

I reached Jake's awhile later and invited myself in. I saw him lying on the couch. "I need to talk to you." I said quietly. He looked at me, then got up and led me away from where he and Billy had been watching TV. Jake shut his bedroom door silently, looking expectant.

"I know Jake, I know everything!"

"Well," he joked. "Not _everything_, but you do act like it sometimes." He saw the sour expression on my face and quickly added, "I'm just kidding! Bella, you smell horrible, you smell like…"

His face whitened, he knew what I meant. "So you're leaving," I looked at him, confused. "Oh, Bells, you know what I mean; I guess it's over then." My hand flew to the ring. "Keep it; just remember that, I'll always be here if you change your mind."

I hadn't realized I was going to break up the engagement, but, now, I realized, my subconscious had brought me here to do exactly that. I was breaking Jake's heart, and it was still open to me if I wanted to come back and hurt him more. I didn't deserve Jake, I wanted to tell him no, I wanted to tell him that he needed to find someone better, though no one would ever be good enough to deserve him, but, what I really deserved was a slap in the face.

I knew that I didn't deserve Edward either. They both loved me so wholly, and I continually played with both their hearts. I couldn't put either of them through that anymore. I didn't deserve love from anyone.

I jumped back in my car and drove off. I knew where I was going, and what I had to do. As I reached my destination, I cut my trucks engine. I didn't want to open my car door, but I had to.

I walked to the edge. It was sickly ironic. This is where everything started, and where it was all about to end. I had come full circle, and it was time to go. It was like the end credits of a really good movie. They always came too soon, but it has to end sometime, so it might as well be now.

I sat down and took off my shoes, and set them down next to me. It seemed almost cliché to leave something behind, but I hoped that people would know that it was my choice.

I stood up and curled my toes over the edge. The water roared furiously over the rocks beneath me. I smiled down to the rocks, they seemed to beckon to me, welcoming me to my new home.

I leaned forward, about to go into an adrenaline filled free-fall, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Bella, please step back, and just listen for a moment."


End file.
